1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an array antenna, and more particularly, to an array antenna capable of receiving dual polarization or circular polarization signals and an electronic apparatus using the array antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuous advancing of electronic technology and fabrication technology, information products with personality and multifunction are being replaced with new ones all along. Accompany with the speedy rhythm of life nowadays, timely communication is needed more than ever. Accordingly, traditional telephones are being replaced with mobile phones, which have been considered the most convenient and quickest communication tools because of their portability and convenience. In addition, with rapid development of wireless communication technology, electronic products with wireless internet connection function are being more and more popularized, which include, for example, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or the like.
Whether it is for wireless communication or for wireless internet connection, an antenna design can affect the communication quality and transmission rate. For example, for a mobile phone, a base station antenna typically provides a vertical polarization or a dual polarization. After signals are transmitted from the base station, the signal polarization may be changed or rotated due to the existence of a barrier, thus degrading a signal receiving performance at a receiving end.
If the base station antenna is dual-polarized but the antenna of an electronic apparatus is mono-polarized, a polarization loss occurs at the base station in receiving signals transmitted from the electronic apparatus.